The present invention generally relates to electrophysiology. More particularly, the present invention relates to instrumentation and methods for modifying cranail electrical potentials.
Several methods have been developed during and after the 19th century to use electrical currents to improve mental health. In the mental health field, the most prominent of these is electroshock therapy, in which a current is sent between two electrodes, either bilaterally between the temporal areas, or unilaterally, between two electrodes at the right temporal area. The mechanism by which electroshock therapy operates is the induction of seizure activity in the brain. The most important advantages of this technique include remediation of otherwise refractory depression, and other disorders difficult to treat by chemotherapy or psychotherapy. The disadvantages include memory loss and possible destruction of brain tissue.
A second type of electrical therapy, cranial electrical stimulation, is currently in use for mental health disorders. In this treatment, a very small current is sent between electrodes connected to the ears or just behind the ears at the mastoid area. This therapy has been found useful with a variety of mental disorders including drug addiction, depression and anxiety. The advantages of this treatment include use with patients who are not amenable to verbal psychotherapy or who refuse medication. Disadvantages include the possibility of exacerbating intra cranial cancerous growths, and as yet unknown effects of introducing electrical current to the brain. The mechanism by which this method is considered to operate is via electrical effects on brain tissue, although the specific nature of such effects is unknown.
A third technique, which ostensibly induces change by means of operant conditioning of brainwaves, is called EEG Biofeedback, or neurotherapy. The measurement procedures in this treatment modality involve taking voltage measurements from the scalp. The measurement procedures induce a flow of current between the recording electrode(s) and a ground electrode on the body (usually the earlobe), and this results in changes in voltage potentials over the scalp. These changes appear to trigger electrical changes in the brain which are probably responsible for the positive results found with EEG biofeedback, rather than any operant conditioning of brainwave. EEG Biofeedback usually takes about fifteen to sixty sessions, each about thirty minutes long, during which continuous voltage measurements are taken from the scalp. The advantages of this technique include relatively lasting effects, the avoidance of drugs, and effectiveness with a wide range of disorders, some of which are not treatable with other modalities. Disadvantages include lengthy and costly treatment.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of electrophysiology which modifies cranial, electrical potentials without the need of introduction of electricity, and its accompanying disadvantages. There is also a need for an electrophysiology treatment which can be conducted in an efficient manner in order to avoid high costs. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.